Background: Available to support this proposal as shared resources will be a full-time director assisted by a full-time program coordinator and an office Manager. Other support will include biostatistical, surveillance laboratory, GIS and statistical software, library/health informatics, and clinical biochemistry. A strong case is made for the need to financially strengthen the following core areas at Jackson State: Health Sciences Library and Health Information services, Interactive Multi-media classroom/studio, Epidemiologic Surveillance Laboratory, Biostatistics Unit, GIS and biological and experimental stations. With the establishment of the Health Sciences Library in 2002 there has been an aggressive effort to build the collection of books, journals and periodicals in public health.